


No Doubt About It

by InkSplodge



Series: Can't Help [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: After the events of,Running Down That Hill, Morse's love for Thursday is known. Whether it's requited or not on Thursday's side is still unknown.





	No Doubt About It

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters happen in reverse order.  
> All chapters are a No Doubt song.
> 
> I don't really know how to end or start this first piece piece, I was emotional and was projecting onto Morse again. Poor Morse.
> 
> Song this time: Spiderwebs by No Doubt.

The side of a clenched fist hits Thursday’s chest. And again.

“Why did you do this to me?”

Tears streak down Morse’s face. He stands in front of the older, anger seeping through his body, into both fists.

“I can’t work, I can’t think, I can’t-”

Another hit.

“I didn’t want it,” he gasps through tears, “I didn’t want to love you-”

“But you do, lad.”

The voice is calm, almost melancholy.

Morse doesn’t want to look up. Doesn’t want to see pity in Thursday’s eyes, or doesn’t want to see what he wants to see.

A hand comes to wrap around his clenched fist. He feels the other, watches where their hands are joined. Morse thinks about what could have been, what can never be. The touch almost evaporates the anger from him, leaving only the reminiscences of a broken man.

_It's all your fault._

"It's all my fault..."

**Author's Note:**

> May change the first chapters later on.


End file.
